Misty Hearts
by Ancient-Mirage
Summary: Gabrielle, Cornwallis' granddaughter is left at home with one of his best men while he tends to his duties in the war... Staring into those icy eyes, what will she do? ((Updated for you all! Please RR!))


Misty Hearts

I watched solemnly in the window for my grandfather, Charles Cornwallis. Of course he was well known about the ranks of the British, and rebel American armies, including the regiments. He had become more father than grandfather to me, since both of my parents, Estelle, and Harrison, and my brother, Darrin, all died in a fire back at my home in the country side of the Americas. Now, I reside in the large plantation of my grandfather. 

I am Gabrielle Cornwallis. I have dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. A basic physique of someone as myself in a family as "Esteemed" as mine. To the age of seventeen, I have accomplished learning much of the arts, literature, weaponry, war tactics, and self-defense. Obviously, my grandfather had taught me much of it himself. 

I watched the bright flickering of a torch in the wind by the large group of men behind my grandfather, heading towards the plantation. The curtains hung heavily over the large windows. The men stopped, as he did, and two of them got off their horses, following my grandfather to the door and inside. When he came in, I rushed over to him with a smile on my face.

"Grandfather! It's so nice to see you! It seems like forever since you left!"

I said, wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, smiling also.

"The waiting is over now."

He said.

"But first, Gabrielle, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Tavington, and Captain Wilkins, head of the Cherokee Scouts."

He gestured to them both. The first man, Tavington had a cold disposition. He also had the most unforgettable eyes I have ever seen. His icy, but passion-driven blue eyes. He had his hair back in a neat queue, and his emotion was hard as stone. Wilkins, had a more welcoming appearance. He had soft, shiny brown eyes, and a nice smile. His hair also was held back in a queue like Tavington's, but his hair was much curlier. They both stood, looking to me, in their intimidating, green, and red uniforms with both of their bushy, black helmets under their arms. Completely pressed, and clean. My grandfather wore a bright red uniform with golden tassels on the shoulders, and a golden laced, crimson vest under his wide-tailed overcoat. Below that were white breeches, and black leather boots. Quite formal looking. 

I nodded to them both, and smiled, curtsying quickly. Tavington nodded back, and Wilkins smiled, nodding also. They both remained silent. 

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, I believe Colonel Tavington, and Captain Wilkins have business to attend to. I promise we will talk later."

My grandfather said, breaking the silence, and taking my hand gently. I smiled, and nodded. He gestured to them, letting go of my hand, and headed to the state room to talk about…what they were going to talk about. As they left, I walked to the library. It was a quite large library with thousands of books on any subject you'd think of. It was also a great sun room. Today, it was cloudy, and drizzling out, so it had a misty, gray look outside. Nevertheless, My cat, Mirage slept in the deep, silk pink chairs near the corner by a table, very close to the windows. Mirage is a completely black cat, and is about two years old. She isn't very social, but she's a good lap-cat. The windows overlooked a small pond with the clearest water you'd ever seen, surrounded by a large, lush lawn, in which Grandfather would let his Great Danes, Jupiter, and Mars run around in. Mirage surprisingly got along with them very well. 

I could hear the men in the room talking about some sort of "Ghost", and of how it had been attacking their troops by surprise. I shrugged it off, and read a chapter of a thick book on law. Oh, I had fun reading that! 

I started reading a different book which I randomly picked out of the lower shelf of the bookshelves. I immediately got sucked in. 

For the next two hours, I read, Mirage slept on my lap, and the men talked. Until, finally I heard them coming through the halls, and stop at the front door. I didn't want to disturb Mirage from her deep sleep, in which she had encountered while dozing in the peeking sunlight from the clearing sky. 

Suddenly, a sparrow slammed into the window, and Mirage quickly dove for it outside the glass and frame, landing perfectly on her feet, and down by the where the bird lay, dead from the impact. I tensed, and looked down at the long, deep scratch mark on my leg. 

"Ow"

I choked, blood peering out of the small marks. I didn't mind them, and stood up, placing the book on the small table. I stretched, and yawned, feeling drowsiness creeping up on me. I let Mirage out. She immediately grabbed the bird, and fled for the bushes. I shook my head, and rolled my eyes, making my way down the hallway. My hair had fallen out of the loose bun on the top of my head, and hung lazily over my shoulders. The sun was completely out , as I rounded the corner to the extremely large living room. Pictures hung everywhere, and there were tables, chairs and couches in proper parts of the room. It was a light blue room, with windows all along the side, and a gigantic chandelier hanging above. I looked to grandfather, who had settled into his favorite chair for a small rest. In his hand, he held a book, and in the other, he held up his reading glasses. Beside the chair was a steaming cup of chamomile tea in a delicate teacup, and saucer. 

I smiled, and walked slowly to him. He looked up and smiled warmly as I sat down on the long couch next to him.

"You've found me…So then tell me everything that had happened while I was gone"

He said, setting down his reading glasses and his book on the table beside him. 

"Everything? Well, I think that'd be impossible. Well, I'd better start at the top. You know my friend, Chloe?"

He nodded

"Well, Her, a bunch of friends and I got together for a small outing for a picnic in the countryside, near a small creek which was very amusing, I read a lot, I am doing well on my French, and literature readings for school, and…"

I shrugged.

"That's about it"

"Well, it sounded like you had a quite an interesting time here, and I'm glad for that. You're really growing up."

He said, clasping his hands over mine.

Just then, Jupiter and Mars trotted in. They jumped up on him, barking happily, since they hadn't seen him for the past three weeks. 

"Oh, boys! Did you miss me?"

He asked them, and wrapping his arms around them as they licked his hands, and face. Knowing he wouldn't get an answer except for some slobbery, but joyous yips from them. 

After a while of catching up, I left him to his duties, and went out. I went to the stables where my horse, Diablo, a black thoroughbred waited. It was brighter out, and it smelt of fresh flowers, and dew. The freshness released my stress, and I galloped for the river nearby, and to a spot from whence I would always sit. If you were to sit there, it would seem like the water would be clearer, and brighter than ever when the sun would hit it. 

I was barefooted when I got off of Diablo, so when I stepped onto the wet grass, a slight tingle went through my legs as I walked, and the bottom rim of my dress darkened in color from being damp. But when I came around the bend to my spot, someone else sat there. It was Captain Wilkins, gazing across the creek at something. I stopped, and studied him. He had a pistol, and a saber at his side, so I slowly took my steps. I put my foot down, and rested my weight onto it, only to hear a loud snap from the stupid stick that lay before me…

"Damnit!"

I screamed at myself in my head as he shot his attention to me and immediately stood, his hand on his pistol. I froze, and rose my hands in the air, one of which was clasping onto a green covered book of mine that I was going to attempt to read. He quickly noticed who I was and immediately smiled, apologizing for the little incident that had just occurred. I smiled, and sat down in my "spot" then having him sit down next to me.

"I'm truly, very sorry about that"

He said.

"It's alright…It was my fault really…"

We started a conversation on what was happening in the Americas, and war tactics of George Washington. Sooner than we had expected, evening was upon us. I had learned much about him. His name was Michael Wilkins, and he didn't necessarily enjoy dressing as a commoner, and pretending to be an American, while sitting and listening in on the court callings of Charles-Town. Eventually, it was time fore me to go. I looked over in the direction of the plantation. 

"I must go soon, or grandfather will be worried sick." 

I stood up, and Michael stood up also. I looked to Diablo, chewing at some crab-grass he had found on the creek side. I turned and looked Michael in the eyes, his beautiful, soft, and kind brown eyes. I smiled, and started to turn, the moonlight casting out inky shadows onto the riverbed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you once again…I hope we'll see each other soon."

With that, I turned, and started walking, but I stopped when I felt a gentle hold onto my arm. I turned, and looked to him, taking a step closer. He stepped closer also, until we were barely touching one another. He took my hand, and smiled. I smiled also, glad to be in the position that I was it. With that, he leaned forward, and pressed his lips gently against mine. A kiss that started it all…from beginning to, a possible happy ending…Though I could not promise much…

By that time it was probably midnight, so I had best gone home. I didn't rush though, specifically because, one, this was my first kiss ever, and second, he was incredibly good looking human being. We parted after a short moment, and smiled at each other. Unfortunately I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't be able to see him much in the future.

***

It was about one in the morning when I got home, tired, but excited to have seen him again. Silently, I put Diablo back into his stable. It was obvious he was exhausted, and full of crabgrass. I stood in the stables for a while afterward, the beautiful, milky glow of the moon shedding bright curtains through the oak pillars. Inking shadows blackening the heavenly glow of my surroundings. I looked up at the large moon lighting the land below in which I was placed. I set my hand against the wooden pillar of the arch to the entrance of the stables, leaning my weight against it, tired, and thinking about Michael. I guess I was lost in dreams when I felt a presence behind me. I quickly turned, feeling another's body heat engulfing my cool arms from the damp night air. I was scared, and terrified that someone had followed me home. But when they stepped out of the shadows, I remembered…Those icy eyes looking down upon me, penetrating my gaze back towards him…Tavington. I remained silent, but the stunned look in my eyes gave me away, and I back up against the post. He stepped forward, closer than I would have wanted it. Knowing that all we ever did was exchange glances before. I feared for my safety. 

"Now…" 

"What would someone as young as you be doing out this late at night?"

He said, a smug smirk on his intimidating brow. I once again kept quiet, releasing my fear slightly since I had seen him before. At least he wasn't some complete stranger following me home, but he still was unknown. I managed to slowly speak.

"Why did you follow me. Is my privacy impossible to be-"

I rose my voice, but stopped once he gently placed his fingers upon my lips, shushing me softly. I looked up at him, his eyes practically entrancing me from the moment, but I closed my eyes, only to open them again, and stepping to the side, taking a weak sanctuary behind a small beam, looking to him. By that time, I new he was trying something to get me to do something stupid. He took a step towards me, a challenging look in his eyes. 

"Why do you run? All I want is to know you better. After all, your grandfather _is_ the General."

I looked him up and down quickly. His bright, and clean uniform dulled from the shadows, and his eyes ablaze as his icy stare haunted mine. The deep shudder of death's clammy fingers creeping down one's back was one I would never forget. And it was then that I learned the first of it. 

I stepped back, once again bumping into the corner. I was trapped. As he cornered me, my eyes darted about the stables, trying to figure an alternate escape. But none came to mind, since I was in his grasp for the time being. I couldn't scream, my throat too dry from fear and anticipation, eager for the end of it all. 

Within the moonlight, he brought his hands up to my face, caressing it ever so gently. Tracing the slight crevasses of my face. I waited as his cool fingers ran over my face, and neck. It lasted for only a minute, but it was that one minute that felt like hours. I closed my eyes, and Michael Wilkins never left my mind. Feeling the warmth of his strong embrace, and only wishing it was him who was touching me so gently. I opened my eyes, looking up at him. His face dark from the deep black shadows. I closed my eyes once again, wanting it all to end. Still unable to call out, Tavington brought his face close to mine, brushing his lips softly against my own. 

I felt his hot breath on my lips, and moving slowly down my neck, his hands remaining on my shoulders. With a slight tingle creeping down my back, I was hopeless, his lips gently pecking at my skin, and his tongue teasing over it ever so often. 

I was numb all over my body. The only warmth I felt was his breath on my skin, and all I felt was fear for myself. For he had a saber, and a loaded pistol on his left and right. So much as killing me if I wouldn't do what he wanted me to. His hands remained on my shoulders, his fingers moving slowly in circles. Once again I found myself face to face with him again…literally. Pushing my body up against the wall, he forced me into a deep kiss. With that, I slapped him hard, finding my spot as not ever desired before, making him step back in surprise from my actions. He held his face for a moment, glaring down at me. I could only imagine what he would do to me, but then, I ran. I ran long and hard, my very life depending upon my legs. I sprinted up the steps to my home, and ran in, slamming, and locking the doors behind me. I looked out the front windows, finding no sign of him.

With a sigh of relief, I started slowly making my up the dark wooden steps to my bedroom, shaking, and hoping to get a restful sleep. But it never came. Sleeplessness, and fear crept into my head that night. My eyes jumping about the shadows of the room, just waiting for his shadow to emerge from them. 

The moonlight got lighter, and lighter. Soon, the warm glow of morning shed through my windows, and the heavy curtains around them. 

All was dark, for the moment. Then, blurry visions of the past evening rushed like a calm river through my head, until the time in the stables. It went fast. Darkness poisoning my vision, and screams piercing in my head. Suddenly, the pitch darkness flowed my vision, blurring it. But vividly in the darkness, appeared those haunting, and icy eyes, glaring down upon me. The eyes glinted into his face...his face, into his body. He approached me like before...the moments that I would never forget, and will go on, forever smoldering in my heart. 

I awoke with a start, sitting up immediately in my bed, and my fully lit room from the bright sun outside. Apparently I had fallen asleep in my clothes from the night before. I stood slowly, looking about the room for any sign of Tavington, and it was easier since it was brighter. Obviously, there wasn't any sign of him, and I looked in my mirror. Just as I suspected, there were little pink marks on my neck. The problem was, how was I to get rid of them? I got changed into a dark green dress with golden rimming, a lace-up corset, and long arms. I also left my hair down to let it hang on my shoulders, just because I was feeling lazy that day. 

I slowly made my way down the deep, and wide stairs to the dining room across from the living room. The dining room was large with a long table, and chairs lining up against it. The room was bright red with various pictures on the walls. I looked around to see if anybody was there.

"Grandfather?"

I called

"Grandfather!?"

I rushed into the dining room, only to find a note on the table reading,

My dearest Gabrielle,

I have been called to the ranks on terms of business. Lt. Col. William Tavington will be looking after you for the next two weeks. 

All my love, 

Your grandfather

My eyes widened at the sight of Tavington's name, and I stepped back, looking out the window for any sign of him there if he had come earlier. Fear silently flooded into my mind as I thought about the night before. If only I had gotten to grandfather earlier. I set the note back down upon the dark, cedar table, and went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. Lemon tea was my favorite, and I brought it out into the library where Mirage was once again sleeping peacefully. Grandfather must have taken Jupiter and Mars with him. I didn't mind though. Personally, I liked a peaceful cat more than a hyperactive dog running around the house.

I read for an hour or so on weapons until there was a stiff knock on the door. I jumped, startled by the force of the signal, and rolled my eyes, shuddering, and remembering that it must have been my "caretaker". I stood, gently setting Mirage on a cushion next to where I was sitting, along with my book. I stepped out of the library and down the hall. I looked through the window. Sure enough, there was his horse, and him, standing stiffly at the door. I slowly opened the it, stepping back quickly so he wouldn't have the time to do anything. 

"Gabrielle, I presume."

He said smartly.

I shot him a fake smile.

"Yes…you should know. Although what you did last night does nothing to my outlook on y-"

His eyes slightly widened in a fake surprised look on his face. 

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to an officer young Gabrielle."

He said, interrupting me annoyingly as he did before, taking a step towards me, slowly taking off his leather riding gloves, with a sinister look within his gaze. I stepped back, and made my mind up that I was to avoid him as much as I could throughout his stay. Although I was very uncomfortable with him in the room across from mine.

I slowly started making my way up the stairs, until I turned, facing him. He looked up to me from the hall, his riding gloves still in his hands.

"Oh, and if you try anything more, I have the right to tell grandfather, and get you taken out of the ranks. Your pride, glory, and twisted mind will go to waste, and eventually to stay within the Americas, suffering as I did last night…"

The look in his face was slightly impressed, and I smirked.

"Just stay away…or you will suffer the consequences"

With that, I retreated up the stairs, and into my room, shutting, and locking the door behind me, leaving him down there with his sickening thoughts.

It came to be later in the day eventually, and the clouds had bellowed over the sunny area, which it was earlier. Mist came from the creek, and trees, a hazy carpet over the calm and silent grounds around my home. 

My time in my room came around to be quite dull, and I had developed a horrible headache for some reason. I hadn't heard from Tavington, or even anything in the house for that matter since I had locked myself in my room. No light streamed in through my windows, just droplets of water casting continuous shadows amongst the wooded floors of my room. I wrote in my journal for a moment, telling of the night before. I still shudder to think about it. 

I then decided to just go downstairs to get a book, and then go about locking myself in the room once again, so, I slipped out of my room silently, peeking down the stairs, as did Mirage… She can be so cute sometimes! Anyways, I went slowly down the stairs, only to have Mirage follow. But once we both had gotten to the bottom, she just sat there, glaring up at nothing. Well, at least what I thought was nothing. 

"What Mira?"

I asked, looking down at her, kneeling lower to give her back a soft stroke before standing up again. Once I did, I met Tavington's eyes. I loud gasp ran into my lungs as I stepped back. The placidness of his approach was amazingly impressive to me. I held my chest, trying to manage my fumbled words. 

"Why do you do that!?"

I yelled, his annoying, smug look on his face towering over me. 

"Why? Strange you ask me that, since it's only my true nature."

I stepped up to the next stair, trying to retreat, hoping he won't shoot me if I tried to run.

"Remember, we'll have your head if any of this gets through to my grandfather. And trust me…I won't skip a single detail of what you did, or you will eventually do with me."

I smirked, as did he.

"But what if I made it possible…"

He took a step forward, his actions casual as ever. He looked up to me, a sickening, but cute persuasive look on his face.

"…for it to never get through in any possible way to Lord Cornwallis. After all, women don't have those rites yet."

Those words made me flare up inside, but I regained my composure, resting both of my hands on the railing, calm, although he was less than three feet away from me. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'm his granddaughter. It won't be too hard."

He arched an impressed brow, placing his right hand upon the banister, near mine. 

"Worry…I won't worry. Your grandfather has trusted me since I had entered the ranks in the past. As I made my way through them he respected me more, and I to him. I expect the same from you."

He said, leaning towards me, his eyes sternly fixed on mine. He moved his hand up the banister, and reached mine, holding it in a crushing grip. Pain flowed through my arm, but I kept my expression to him. 

"I don't give respect if I don't receive it"

I said, jerking my hand away from under his. I took another step up the stairs, in attempt to flee from his presence. Quick as lightning, he stepped up, and grabbed my wrist once again. His stiff grip hard on my wrist. I grabbed his arm, trying to pull away, but once I looked up to him once again, he had a careless look in his eyes. As if it was nothing. He pulled my arm up high, and brought my face near his.

"I don't ask for respect…I demand it, and if you don't obey…You'll have many more things to worry about."

I nodded, only to make him release his grip on my arm. I had underestimated his strength strongly in the past. But this was a twisting pain on my arm. If he was to squeeze harder, my arm would snap in two. Within that moment, I attempted to slap him as hard as I could across the face, wiping his smug little expression off his brow. But when I did, he caught it with the other hand simply. Twice the writhing pain fleeing up my arms, and he placed my arm in the same as my other one. Twice the pain, twice the vulnerability to his wrath. He pulled my face closer to his. I looked into his eyes. A blackened soul, lurking within the shadows and darkness of the mind. Twisted, and clever as it was. I found beauty, and seemed to feel a strange feeling within. I sighed lightly, and most of the pain went away, closing my eyes, and forfeiting to his strength. He slightly loosened his grip, and I fell silent, not knowing it, but leaning against his strong body. Exhaustion hit me, and all went black. All I could feel was the rawness of my released, and slightly bruised wrists. My head pounding through the silence of my slumber… 

I awoke suddenly, gazing up towards the ceiling, my wrists in pain. I looked to the side, and there sat Tavington, gazing down at me. I jumped up.

"What did you do?!"

I questioned, edging away slightly. He smirked.

"I just laid you down on the bed since you collapsed on the stairs. Nothing was done, but a gentle dab of a wet cloth to your face…"

I narrowed my eyes on him.

"You're sure?"

He arched a brow.

"Yes."

He raised his voice slightly, but I paid no attention. 

"You do know that most "innocent things" are done when someone is passed out, right? Therefore I am not going to believe you until you tell me the whole and complete truth."

I stood slowly, stepping off the bed. As did he.

"Ask yourself that…You were the one who kissed me."

With that I choked.

"What!? I never kissed you. And if I did, it probably would have been that _you_ kissed me, and said that I did it, which I think is the case."

"Gabrielle, I swear to you, I did not do anything. Like General Cornwallis told me to do, I promised to protect you."

I stepped back.

"Yes, perfect. First you stalk me, attempt to rape me, and defy whatever I had said about you, and what next? Maybe getting me pregnant with your baby while I'm asleep! But if you do, I swear that I will get you in the end. I love Michael Wilkins now, and there's no way you can change that!"

I said, stepping forward, giving him a small shove in the end, so he would understand what's what.

"And trust me, I'm not _that_ stupid." 

"Well, you can't have feelings for something that's dead. A rotting corpse attracts maggots, not love."

I stepped back. Small rivers of tears glistening in the cracks of my eyes. It hurt., and no matter what he would say would make me let him take that back. 

"You wouldn't dare. Treason to get back at me for not loving, or even _liking_ you in the first place!"

I regained my composure as he stared at me, waiting for me to say something else just so that he could smack me with something better.

"Just because you don't get something you want, doesn't mean you storm off, and try to kill, or ruin the reputation of the cause."

With that, I turned slowly, then, stepping out of the door. But I found that I was still a little dizzy from standing so quickly, and I paused, leaning against the doorframe. I felt small. Like he was going to step on me as he walked past. I slid down to the floor and sat here, staring at him as he kneeled down next to me, offering me a hand. I pulled it away from him, just wanting him to leave forever and never return. I slowly stood, and he followed my movement, placing a gentle hand on my arm, slight concern flickering his steely eyes. I looked at him. His gaze entrancing mine, and he stepped forward, his face near mine. The only thing I could hear was the pounding of my own heart. Eager to find what he wanted from me. And how much he needed it? He brought his hand close to my face, and brushed it against my cheek. I closed my eyes, asking myself if I wanted this…I did, but I didn't. He brought his lips close, pressing them against mine. Flashes of the past night glimmered through my thoughts, and I remained silent, allowing him to do what he did. 

The soft caress of his lips against mine were unforgettable. I believe he was surprised when I softly touched his face with my hand, and my staying there. His fingers skimmed around my neck, fast tingles sweeping down my backbone from his touch. I slowly stepped to the side, looking at him with a seriousness in my eyes. 

"No matter what you say, or do will make me forgive you about what you said."

I took one last look at him, and walked out of the room, and down the stairs defiantly. I met Mirage at the bottom, smiling down at her. She gazed up at me affectionately, and jumped up into my arms. I held her in a soft embrace, pecking her on the head, as she gently nuzzled my cheek. 

"Don't you go leaving me now Mira…I love you"

I set her down, and she mewed up at me through her bright, and shiny orange eyes. As she did this, I looked out the window, and saw a man on a large horse in a blazingly red and green uniform coming up the road, and I smiled.

"Michael…"

***

The sun was far from setting once Michael got off his horse, and walked up the steps. I was overcome with sheer joy, and had my hand resting on the door handle for when he knocked…I waited for a moment.

"kno-"

And I swung open the door.

"Michael!"

I tried to look surprised, and he stepped forward, a gentle smile on his face.

"Gabrielle."

He held his furry black helmet respectfully under his arm as his face got serious once again. I let him in.

"What are you here for?"

His smile faded, and he took my hand in his. I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out where he was coming from, and what he was planning on telling me.

"What is it?"

He led me into the living room, and sat me down on a chair. My eyes stayed fixed on his as he sat himself, placing his helmet on the coffee table beside him. Concern flickered within my gaze, and he began to speak. 

"I've been sent to tell you that your grandfather had been shot in battle."

Suddenly all in my life seemed to burst, and tears gripped at my eyes.

"How-"

"Strayed bullet came at him while we were taking the field. He's injured and weak, but he'll live."

I was in shock, not wanting to believe the truth. I folded my hands in my lap, looking up to him.

"Where is he?"

"He'll be staying at the base in the far countryside for about two more weeks. I'm truly, very sorry about all of this…"

"Can I see him at least?"

Michael's gaze caught mine, and he let out a light sigh.

"No…Not now at least. But eventually you will. If you get lucky."

Tears dripped out of my eyes. The only thing I could do was not want to believe what had really happened. But it really did. Grandfather was everything to me. And to have him hurt made everything worse. I gripped the armrest of the chair, and slowly began to stand. In that moment, Michael did also, taking my hand gently. But not even that helped the sorrow clinging onto my heart. As soon as I fully stood, looking to him, he let go of my hand.

"I must go. I have other duties to attend to."

He took a step towards me, and laid his lips against mine for a second, but stepped back picking up his helmet, and walking to the door. He paused.

"Take care Gabrielle, and best of luck. I hope to see you soon."

I nodded, and he stepped out the door, closing it heavily behind him. I turned , watching him ride off down the road, tears glimmering in my eyes, and streaming slowly down my face. If anything could go any worse, most of the happiness in my world would be shattered into pieces before my own eyes. And there wouldn't be any hope for anything left. 

***

Mirage sat at my feet, gazing up at me, and her tail swishing slowly behind her. She mewed quietly, and I looked down, a gentle smile curling into my lips. 

"Mirage…"

I knelt down next to her, and she jumped up into my arms. I held her in a soft embrace. I could hear her purring which dulled my sorrow slightly, and she nuzzled my chin affectionately before I set her down on the chair once again. I said nothing. For there was nothing to say. And all was quiet. Until, hard footsteps droning on the wood floors of the stairs, and in the main hall. 

My eyes flicked to the presence of the other. Tavington once again staring me down. Probably trying to seduce me with his hard gaze. He took a couple steps near me, and I turned, looking up at him.

"Who was it?"

He asked, and I took a step back, only to turn fully towards him.

"Wilkins. Grandfather has been shot in battle, and will be staying at the base for two more weeks. Do what you want with me while you have the time."

I answered numbly to him. He cocked a snarky grin, looking me up and down.

"Twill be my pleasure."

I shot a stiff glare up at him.

"You did notice the sarcastic charm of my voice did you not? Trust me, ever since you came along nothing has been either truthful or fun."

I took a step to the side, and walked past him, attempting to slink away up the stairs. But he grabbed my arm, fiercely. I looked back at him, my anger flaring up inside of me like coals being teased on a fire. 

"Now what?"

He loosened his grip, probably at a pathetic attempt to apologize for everything that has happened. Too bad too much _has_ happened. He finally let go as I tugged my arm loose from his hand. I arched a brow, turning fully towards him, hesitant, but willing to hear what he had to say. 

"Gabrielle, I know that night in the stables was extremely different to you, but I swear, I will try to protect you from now on. Please forgive me. Everything I have said…I take it back."

I looked him in the eyes. They softened slightly. I didn't have to forgive him. He was just a mere madman in a red and green suit. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for how I had mistreated him. He was probably already as scarred from the past as I was. 

A minute passed, and I could tell he was going insane waiting for an answer. 

"I forgive you."

A soft smile came into his lips as he caught my gaze. No more was it threatening or cold, but a flicker of compassion glinted within the depths of his soul. I smiled slightly. Little did he know that I had been finding him more tamed, and desirable than any other man around for that matter. I didn't know whether I was just going crazy, or I truly did have feelings for him. 

I nodded, smiling gently. As he did. We then turned, and went our ways about the house. Me in the library with Mirage, and him to his room. I only hoped that life would be easier by that point. And it happened to stay that way for a while. 

Later that night, when the sun was already set, I decided to go up to bed. Drowsy, and slightly fatigued, I made my way through the hall from the library and up the large stairs to the bedrooms. The moon cast haunting white sheets of white through the windows, giving me dim light to make my way to bed. I opened my door, and took a step inside. I stopped, and looked back out to the bedroom next, Tavington's room. The door was cracked open slightly, so I thought a mere peek wouldn't hurt anything or anybody. I crept over to the door, and looked in, slowly opening it wider. The only sounds permitted to me were the sharp scratch of a quill pen running over paper, and the soft crackle of the fireplace, dulled to bellowing coals in a bed of ash. 

There he sat at the medium-sized desk near the fireplace, and against the wall, looking out a large window. His bed sat nearby in the corner. I figured he was recording his tactics, and war techniques. I could tell he was moderately stressed with his work also. I kept opening the door ever so slightly. He was so lost in thought that when a loud creak came from the hinge, he didn't glance back, or even turn. Mirage was sitting near my feet, peeking in also. So I guess she thought that since I was opening the door, she found it welcome to go in. She silently slinked in, and my heart stopped. She crept along the floor to the foot of his chair, gazing up at him. She finally let out a small mew, and he suddenly looked down. I knew he was older than me, but his senses were definitely not dulled.

"Shit!" 

I thought, silently slapping my hand over my eyes, flinching with one eye on Mirage. 

I stood up straight, panicking to think of what to do. I took a deep breath, and creaked open the door…

"There you are Mirage! I got worried about you"

It even _sounded_ believable. I smiled at Tavington as I went over to pick up Mirage. 

"I'm sorry about the intrusion"

I said apologetically.

"It's quite alright."

He bent over, stopping his hand near Mirage's face, where she nuzzled her head against it, his fingers rubbing behind her ears.

"I do have this strange liking for Cats. I just can't stand Jupiter and Mars."

He said looking up to me, smiling. 

I knelt down to pick up Mirage, who was, completely comfortable with her surroundings, I might add, and I stood again looking down at him.

"What are you doing?"

I asked holding Mira in my arms, and glancing down at his work.

"Um…war…Plans. That you would not understand."

I smirked, peeking down at them.

"Well, my grandfather _did_ teach me a lot about those things…please?"

I asked, pouting slightly. I could tell he was struggling with an answer for about three minutes. I was just about to burst out laughing when he finally said,

"It's my duty to see that nobody gets information about our plans of victory. Sadly, you cannot"

He smirked innately. That same, annoying look that was coming onto me. I sighed.

"Fine."

I stated, slowly turning, and beginning to walk out. I paused, turning back to him a slightly persuasive look upon my face.

"Actually, I'm just wondering, but…Would an important military man like you have any secrets that possibly a _granddaughter _of an important military man might want to know?"

I said, complete ease glistening in my eyes. He raised a brow, narrowing his eyes on me. 

"It'll depend upon what you would want to know…Everybody has secrets…"

He stated, which made me think hard. How could someone be so witty, _ and_ cunning at the same time?

I let Mirage down slowly, taking a small step towards him, his gaze connecting mine. Though this time, it wasn't hard, cold, and black. It had trust within it. 

"Well…Would you please tell me something that I've been struggling with lately?"

I asked. He stood quickly, a part of his response I believed.

"Of course. Along the line of concern."

I paused, finding my words before taking another step towards him. A burning desire within my heart, and soul wanting to get closer to him. Though I had no idea why.

"um…"

I had trouble managing my words. I didn't want to offend him, but I wanted to get the message through.

"What did you mean in the stables those nights ago?"

I asked, my stare hardening slightly, and my stance stiff. He looked at me queerly. I had noticed he had trouble also. I thought that if I were in his place, I would find it even as difficult. 

"Actually, no…Forget it."

I suddenly interrupted, turning slowly, and beginning to walk away, guilt gripping my soul. I knew I shouldn't have asked him that. Until I heard him step forward, and felt him take a gentle hold of my arm. Whence, turning, and looking straight into his eyes.

"Gabrielle…"

I nodded slightly, eager for him to continue, since he had an answer, he just wasn't able to say it. 

"I-…"

I couldn't help it. But I was breaking up inside watching him struggle with the situation. I truly didn't mean to pry in the first place. I then stepped forward, and kissed him gently on the lips. I felt sorry for him, and I had a feeling. A strange one, that whenever he came into a room, my heart would race. 

My eyes remained closed, hoping he wouldn't find it strange. I then touched his face softly. I never thought I'd find myself doing it, but I was. 

I stepped back, opening my eyes slowly. A small moment passed, and we kept our eyes on each other, so close to him…I felt safe. I then realized that his hand was placed on my hip. Either it was for balance, or for the vigorous, and different event for the both of us before. 

"What was that for?"

He whispered. Apparently, there was no exact answer to it. Everything was strange, and I didn't know what to do! Did I look like a bloody idiot standing there? Or was it just a complete change of heart for the both of us?

I stepped back slowly, looking up to him.

"I'm sorry. I…just…felt bad for you."

It was the right answer…at least that's what I had believed. He brought his hand up to my cheek, brushing the back of it softly against my face. Trust glinting across his hard eyes and a small smile peering out of his lips. The same case with mine. Then, he kissed me, deeper, and more passionate than ever. A kiss that really meant something. 

He had his hands on my neck, almost cupping my head between them, and mine on his shoulders. Everything was still, and silent, except for the moment our lips parted. I sighed lightly, looking into his eyes. The room was still dim, with the only light of the dying embers of the fire, and two candles on the desk. One of which had burned out. The effect created dark shadows about the room. I felt a soft gust of cool wind wisp in from the opened window, blowing the last standing candle out, and making the hot coals of the fire glow red. It felt like some strange omen. Either that, or it was just a coincidence. 

My hands rested on his strong chest as we looked at each other. His hands behind my head and back. 

"I thought you would never forgive me."

He whispered. I closed my eyes lightly for a second, then looking back to him. 

"That was then…But now I've gotten my answer."

I whispered in reply. Out of the few men I've liked, I had fallen in love with _this_ one. Though I couldn't complain.

***

I rested my head against his strong chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes, taking this all in one bit at a time. Though I questioned its consequences thoroughly. 

Nothing moved for what seemed like minutes. But really just lasted seconds. All I could hear was his beating heart beneath his uniform. Steady, and calm. I laugh to say mine skipped a beat every time he glanced down at me. I never will understand why I loved him after what he did, but it was in the way he apologized, and my pity for him. I stepped back slightly, his soft embrace loosening from around me. Though it didn't feel like shackles as it did before, but more like a soft shawl dropping lightly to the floor. We smiled at each other, coming together for what we expected as yet another kiss, until there was a soft knock at the door. We both paused, looking to the door. I swiftly stepped out of the room, and to the top of the stairs, quirking a brow to the door with my hand on the banister.

"Who would that be?"

Tavington questioned, slightly annoyed that somebody had chosen to butt in at _ that_ time. He placed his hand atop of mine as there was another knock at the door.

"It could only be one person…But what would he be doing here?"

I brushed my hair back behind my ear as I stepped down the stairs, my hand sliding out from under his, and down the stairs. I pausing for a moment before heaving it to the side, only to meet the gaze but who else…but Michael. The door swung to the side as I smiled in a guilty, and fake kind of way. 

"uh…Michael! We weren't expecting you today! What are you doing here?"

I greeted, trying to make my words sound believable. He smiled warmly, taking me in his arms, and kissing me lightly. 

"I wanted to surprise you. Lord Cornwallis was doing better, and he sent me to check up on you."

He beamed. Tavington Cowered above him in the shadows of the upstairs, his lips pursed. Hate gleaming in his eyes as he turned and headed back into his room. This was the time for some _serious_ improvisation. I just smiled in glee whenever he said something witty…But not as witty as Tavington I must say. He had his hands clasped around mine, looking directly into my eyes. 

"How long are you staying here? I thought you had duties in Charlestown."

"I got a break, and someone came up to my post. So I chose to spend the week here."

With the word "week" and "here" my eyes widened, my stomach leaping up into my throat.

"Pardon?"

I choked, but not noticeable enough for him to realize.

"Unless…You had other plans."

He eased. I quirked a slighted brow at him.

"Of course. It'd be wonderful for you to stay here for a week. Heh."

I grinned as he leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek. I slowly stood, leading up the stairs, him, carrying a small chest of belongings, which I won't go into detail, because he never really showed me. 

I stopped at the top of the stairs, opening a spare room door for him to walk into. It was one of the smaller rooms with a fireplace on the side, a desk, a bedside table, and a bed. 

"I'll let you get settled"

I said softly, backing out, and shutting the door on my way. He nodded to me. 

I sighed in relief, turning, and bumping into Tavington who just kind of appeared there. 

"You never told me you had something going on with him" 

He murmured as I stepped to the side, and into my room, where Mirage sat on my bed, sticking her head out from behind the bed curtain, observing the "Intruders". I finally turned back to him after placing a small handkerchief of mine on my desk.

"I didn't…"

He stuck his chest out, fixating onto me. 

"It was a one day thing that isn't all that serious to me anymore. But to him it is."

"Well, aren't you going to tell him?"

"What!? No! I'm not that kind of person who greets somebody in a completely loving way, and then tell suddenly them I don't like them anymore."

"But you will have to tell him someday. Unless, this is just another one of those "One Day" things."

He said smoothly. I scoffed.

"Of course it isn't. I mean…"

I brushed a strayed hair out of my face, leaning against the wall, and facing him, a couple of feet away. 

"I don't want things to get horribly worse around here…Except for our coming together."

He took a couple steps towards me, smirking cutely.

"Well, if it is, we'll just have to remedy it."

He brought me into a soft kiss, taking closer steps to me so we were far closer than before. Inside, I smiled, but what caught my eye was the one emerging from the door. I pulled back, our lips separating and looking to Michael from the door, surprise spreading across his face. Tavington's eyes followed mine, and he stepped back, his hand still holding mine. 

Michael stepped forward, bringing me into his arms. What was I, property? I stepped back, twisting out of his arms, and between the two men. Looking back and forth at each one for a moment. 

"Gabrielle"

They both said in unison, which felt strange, considering I was between the both of them, and well, they both just said my name at the same time. 

I couldn't control myself. First thing I knew, my heart was racing, and the next thing, my eyes were swelling with tears. I looked to the both of them, thus realizing Tavington had his hand on his saber the whole time. Same with Michael. The next thing I knew was, they were unsheathed, and glinting against the light of the room, readied for anything.

Like a sudden flash of lightening, there was a loud clash of metal, and two men fighting for one love. I couldn't really do anything in spite of the situation, so I backed up against the wall, my eyes wide as they thrashed their sabers at each other, once in a while giving a hard punch, only to be blocked by the hilt of a sword. Suddenly, a bit of blood splattered to the floor, a deep gash in Wilkins' shoulder, and blood running down his uniform, welling into the fabric. I flinched, watching as he stepped back, looking down at his injury. Surprise still deep in his eyes. Tavington, glanced at the small stain of crimson on his saber, shining in front of him. Quickly, but surely, Wilkins stepped, and parried deep into Tavington's forearm, the deep slice gaping with blood. But he tossed a small glance down at it. Like it was simply nothing. Training had thus gotten the best of him, and he kept on fighting. Once again slicing at Michael, in the cheek. With that, Michael stepped back, and dropped his sword. Forfeit is not something anyone wants to endure, but sometimes it's simply easier than fighting until you're taken over…forever. He then retreated out the door, and down the stairs. It was hard to think that someone I had first showed the signs of love, had become an enemy. And the man who treated me the worst, became the one I chose. Funny how those things work out. When Michael was finally gone, I stepped to Tavington, his arm still bleeding fast, but he paid no heed to it. 

"Are you alright?"

I asked, taking his hand. His other, clutching the saber. His eyes cold, and burning. 

"Yes."

He answered, looking down to me, and taking me in his arms. I closed my eyes, filling with sorrow for what I had seen. What is this coming to? The war of love. And I knew Wilkins would be back sooner or later. I pulled away, looking to his gash, deepening the color of his sleeve. 

"Come, we need to get this cleaned. It won't heal itself so simply. It's deep."

He nodded, following after my lead out to my room, where I held medical supplies for grandfather, just in case of an accident. 

We entered my room. I looked around and paused at a small chest near my bed. 

"Sit down."

I insisted, gesturing to my bed. He sat down on it, glancing down to it. I stepped up to him, bandages, scissors, and a small bowl of water in my hands. I set it all down on my bedside table. 

"I…Won't be able to clean it with your uniform on."

Inside, I was embarrassed by my words. Promoting for him to take off his shirt in my bedroom. 

"Course."

He said coldly, as if he would rather be thrown into a field of manure than having the burden of an injury so pathetic as that one. He began unbuttoning his overcoat, keeping his eye onto the floor as if it were a shameful thing as to be wounded in such a miniscule battle. A low sigh ached from his throat as I made my way over to the bed and sat down, setting a small bowl of cool water on my lap, and white linen beside myself. By that time, he had taken off his shirt, his well toned muscles the first thing I studied. I bit my lip lightly, and set to work on patching the slit on his shoulder. Blood streaming down his arm slowly, almost glacial. It stained my hands and I sighed. I never liked blood. It made me somewhat ill. But for some reason, not his blood. It stained my fingertips as I padded the clothe around the cut, making it eventually become clean, new blood creeping over the edge as I started to patch it up finally. We both said nothing. Every once in a while he would let out a small, frustrated sigh of annoyance, and stare out the window with his twisted blue eyes. But I just kept on patching him up. The blood seeped through the bandage and I arched a brow, taking it off and reloading a new piece of white linen with water. 

"What was that all about?"

I asked simply, not taking the chance to look up from my work. I finally slid my gaze up at him, only to meet his, as if he had been looking at me for quite some time beforehand. I took a single needle off the nightstand, running the prick through a nearby candle flame. It fizzled quietly, because it was in the water. I ran some threat through it, and turned to him, staring back at him as he did down to me. 

"Our hearts were in the same place…"

He said quietly, which was somewhat strange as I referred back to my previous encounters with this certain man. 

"I see."

I said simply, blinking off to the side before I started the needle for his arm. 

"This'll hurt."

"I know. If you've been in as many battles as I have, it seems somewhat like a daily routine."

A smirk curled into his lips. I looked at him for a moment. Why was I so attracted to him…Why?!?!!?

I cleared my throat, and bravely slid the needle through his skin, the stiff string slipping through the small hole. But he did not move. 

I finished quickly. And he still did not move. He sighed, bringing up his hand to run it over the thin pattern of thread along his arm, 

"There…Done…."

I tied off the thread, and put the needle down on the nightstand, taking a small amount of linens and wrapping it around his well defined arm. Which was really, quite attractive. 

I looked up, and he kept his eyes on me. I could feel blood rushing into my cheeks, making me blush noticeably. We were about a foot apart by this time, and I was close enough to notice that there was a small scar on his collarbone. It looked like a three pointed star. I brought up my hand to run my finger over it, saying nothing as I did this unthinkable thing.

"Four years ago…Got hit during training with my oppoonent's sword…"

He said slowly, but huskily. My eyes slid up to his face, but I couldn't keep them off of his lips. It was the same case for him. Grandfather was gone anyhow…

I slowly switched my spot away from the bed onto it, and beside him. His steely gaze stole mine as I brought my hand up to meet his face. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. Sending somewhat chilling thoughts back into my mind. But my feelings for him have changed dramatically since then. 

"Gabrielle…"

He breathed. Without another word, I leaned forward and kissed him softly, closing my eyes. My mind and heart raced at his touch against my skin. I suddenly felt my corset release its forbidding grip around my waist and breasts, filling my chest with grateful air. I placed my palm on his chest. Did I want this? Yes…Did he? Most likely…

His hands caressed my face and neck gently as I laid back onto one of my elbows, but finding this irritably uncomfortable, I laid straight down. His bodyweight atop mine feeling so different. But it felt somewhat authentic. His skin was warm, and soft against mine. One of his hands made its way down to my waist, his palm resting on the small of my back as I arched my backbone up to meet his skin once again. My midriff was completely exposed. I was embarrassed to notice that I had moaned a couple of times, and continued to blush somewhat. 

I could feel one of his hands come up to rest on my breast lightly as we kissed, more passionately than ever. 

Things lead to another as I slid my hand down to reach his trouser buttons. But most unfortunately, there was a loud nock upon the door downstairs. Our eyes shot open as I scrambled to get up, panting lightly and running to look out the nearby window. Men in red with torches, and a carriage. But grandfather was nowhere to be seen at the perspective I was looking at them. And he still had a whole two weeks to come home. I turned around to look at Tavington, standing and quickly putting on his ruffled, and off-white under shirt. 

"Who is it?"

He asked as I made my way towards him.

"I-I don't know. They're dragoons… There's no reason to have them come here…"

But I paused, looking down at the small bloodstain on the shoulder of his shirt. They pounded on the door loudly again as I reached for my corset, and shawl, stringing it up quickly. 

"I'll think of something"

I said quickly, putting the shawl over my shoulders, and stepping to him to give him a small kiss before heading downstairs.

I opened the door, Wilkins standing at the door, along with a couple of other men. My eyes flicked to each of them.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

I kept the door shut, only allowing him view of my head and shoulders, covered by the shawl. He eyed me hatefully for a moment but I still wouldn't let my guard down because of that.

"I have some business with Colonel Tavington…"

He said tonelessly, pardoning me aside. I stepped in his way. 

"He's gone. He just left for the fort. Didn't you know?"

I lied, but coming off as oh so convincing.

"When did he leave?"

"This morning. He was looking for you along the way."

He nodded somewhat, looking away. I smiled lightly.

"But I'm terribly sorry, you caught me at a very bad time. But I can assure you that he's on his way up to the fort…Now if you will excuse me Michae-"

"_Captain Wilkins_"

He said with an icy gaze which made me step back. 

"

Good day to you, then…"

I nodded silently, and turned around, clicking the door shut behind me, and leaning against it, closing my eyes, and holding my hand up to my mouth. I sighed lightly. I opened my eyes again when I heard Tavington come back down the stairs. His hair still loose from its neat queue, and his ruffled shirt still ruffled. 

I nearly ran into him as he came by. No words were needed. We were in trouble, and we knew it. He ran his hand over my head, pecking me lightly on the forehead, and I leaned against him, closing my eyes. 

"Why can't we just run away…?"

I said softly.

"What's stopping us?"

He said, holding me away for a moment, and looking into my eyes, smirking slyly. I smiled faintly, leaning forward, and pressing my lips against his for a moment, pulling away and whispering into his ear….

"Would you like to finish what we had started upstairs?"

He nodded before sweeping me up into his strong arms, and easily making his way up the stairs, and into the room. He placed me on the bed. I smiled as he leaned over me, placing a hand on my cheek gently, and once again untying my corset strings, slipping each cress-cross out of their hole. I sighed once he had taken it off, air once again filling my lungs. He slipped off his shirt, placing a hand on the rim of my under blouse, and placing kisses along my shoulder, and collar bone. Up along my neck, and finally up to my lips. His tongue was warm and moist in my mouth as his hands helped to remove my under skirt. My hands cupped around his jaw while we endured our passionate embrace. 

Eventually my hands made their way down to his trouser buttons, slipping each button out of their place. I arched my back up to him, his hand placed upon my breast again. He finally slipped his pants and boots off when I could feel his hardened member brush against my thigh. I got my blouse and dress off, dropping them to the floor as we pulled up the bed sheets over ourselves to shelter ourselves from the incoming draft of air from the open window. I paused, opening my eyes, and putting my hands on his shoulders, looking up at him.

"Colonel Tav-"

"William…Call me William…"

I smiled

"William, then…I heard from my friends that a girl's first time…hurts…"

He looked down at me with an understanding gaze. I began to speak, but he shushed me before I could get anything out.

"True…It does hurt the first time…But with you…I'll be gentle."

I nodded before kissing him again, waiting for my first moment to come. My legs were parted around his lower torso, cradling his body against mine. He let out a breath of hot air into my mouth as he slid into me. I let out a small moan, clenching my eyes tightly shut, but our lips were still connected. I gasped as he began to slowly move in and out, pumping slowly at first. But he then began to pick up more speed. It hurt, but I needed him to keep doing it. I wanted him so badly. I laid my head back onto the pillow as our breaths began to pick up speed. My hands stayed on his shoulders, my fingers squeezing them, as I arched my back up one more time. I slipped my fingers through his curly brown hair, coming back up to kiss him. His breath came rapidly, but he kissed me harder, and pumped himself in and out of me faster than ever. Shimmering beads of sweat formed on my brow, as did he, and I became tired. But he still hadn't gone far enough. But finally, he did. I let out a sharp breath in, moaning loudly as he rocked back and forth on top of me. It was overpowering…I can't explain the feeling. Like…lightning hitting you in all the right places. I panted quickly as I lay there. Not sure if it was over, since his member was still inside of me. I closed my eyes, wanting to fall asleep. He exerted himself from me, panting and held me gently in his arms. I put my head under his chin while he pecked kisses on my forehead as I slipped into a pleasant sleep. Our naked bodies laying against each other. 


End file.
